Enforcer (95)
The Enforcer is an enemy in Rise of the Triad 95. Overview The Enforcer is a fat guy in a Wehrmacht outfit with a helmet that has the Triad logo on it. The Enforcer is equipped with a large machine gun and can toss grenades at you from a distance. The grenade will explode when it hits you. He also has the most HP out of all the common enemies in the game. Needless to say, he is the toughest common enemy in the game because of how much damage he can do and his high amount of health. In higher difficulties, he can survive a direct Firebomb shot if he’s positioned right. Enforcers prefer to toss grenades instead of shooting their machine gun (at close range however, they will shot their machine guns to avoid hurting themselves with their grenades). However, Enforcer grenades have a limited range and will explode when they reach their maximum length. Right before they reach the maximum range, the grenade will dip down before hitting the floor. The Asbestos Armor will greatly reduce the amount of damage taken from a grenade. Enforcers serve as the final boss in The HUNT Begins, and first appear in E2A1 in Dark War. They become increasingly common as the game goes on. Tactics *Put some space between you and him so that you can dodge his grenades. His grenades hurt a lot, so you should be ready to dodge at a moment’s notice. *The Flamewall can kill an Enforcer with one hit, no matter the difficulty. This makes the Flamewall by far the best weapon to use against Enforcer. *Explosives are essential for quickly taking down Enforcers. Three or so Bazooka/Heat-Seeking rockets will take him down, while a few Drunk Missiles will gib him. One or two Firebombs will destroy him as well, depending on where the rocket hits the Enforcer. *The MP40 works well for taking down single Enforcers. The constant fire from an MP40 will constantly stun the Enforcer, making it very difficult for him to attack . However, he will occasionally manage to toss a grenade despite being stunned, so make sure you have some room to avoid his grenades (at close distance he will still manage to shoot you and drain your health pretty fast)(in higher skills however he seems to be resistant to stun, being able to counter attack you pretty easy even when spraying the mp40 at them, so getting close to the enforces in higher skills is really risky as he can kill you in 1 second with their continuous machine gun fire). *The MP40 shouldn’t be used against the two or more Enforcers that are near you. Attempting to kill one of them with the MP40 will give the other free reign to attack you. Instead, either lure one of them so that they come across a corner, allowing you to pick them one off alone before the other comes by. You can also get away from the Enforcers, which gives you plenty of time to avoid their grenades and forces them to walk a bit so they can get close before opening fire with their machine gun. *The best way to take out a group of Enforcers is either the Firewall or the Firebomb. They do enough damage to destroy Enforcers in a few seconds. Other explosives also work well, but they take a little bit longer than the Firewall or Firebomb to destroy the Enforcers. *When mixed with other enemies, the Enforcer is a major threat. If you have explosives, gib him before he can start lobbing grenades or open fire with his machine gun. If you don’t have explosives, use the MP40 on him while strafing and pick off enemies that start getting too close. Behind the Scenes *The Enforcer was originally going to appear in the game back when it was [3D Part Two: Rise of the Triad. They were meant to be as big as Hans Grosse, a boss in Wolfenstein 3D, but with a helmet, a black outfit, and slightly less health than Hans. According to a note about graphics, he was meant to throw a shuriken instead of grenades at one point. Gallery File:grenadeenforcer_95.png|Grenade tossed by the Enforcer. Pre-release File:enforcer_wolf.png|''Rise of the Triad: Wolfenstein Part Two'' sprite. File:Origin1.gif|Various angles of the Wolfenstein Part Two sprite. Category:Rise of the Triad 95 enemies